Fast Cars And Loud Music
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Brennen needs to loosen up, and Booth knows just what she needs. BoothBrennan. OneShot.


_I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I hope everyone likes it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

It had been a long day. They had figured out a case, gone to accused home, been held at gunpoint, arrested the man, taken him in, interogated them, got the confession, and then sent him away. It had taken alot out of all of them team. As Doctor Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth left the building, and Booth's flash, new car was brought around, Brennan rolled her eyes.

"What?" He asked her, a grin on his face. "You don't like my baby?" Brennan shrugged.

"I do not see the point of 'your baby' as you put it. It's a car. There are so many other cars, cheaper and more reliable, and that's all you really need," she answered.

"That's not true, this car has several things which help me in my day to day life," he replied.

"Such as?" She asked.

"Come on," Booth sighed, almost in exasperation. Sure, he would expect Brennan to be clueless about a certain amount of things, but he didn't think she would be clueless when it came to cars. She must have been a teenager once, been in a car, enjoyed the rush of speeding along with the windows down and letting the wind run through your hair. And then there was the things that happened in the backseat of the car...But from the look on Brennan's face, he was painfully aware that she must never have experienced these things. "You have been in a fast car right?"

"Of course," Brennan nodded. "Whenever you are driving, and we are late for a meeting, or we are trying to apprehend a criminal." Booth rolled his eyes, unlocking the door.

"Get in," he said bluntly.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm doing you a favour, just trust me," Booth turned on the car, smiling at the smooth purr of the motor. Man, he loved that sound. It was truely beautiful. Brennan got in and looked around. The sound system alone looked as though it cost several thousands dollars, she didn't even want to think about the ridiculous amount of money that he had spent on the car without all these touchups. "Steat belt," he reminded her as she ran her hand over the leather of the seats. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Stupidly expensive," Brennan answered, her tone nuetral. "You must've been able to buy a small, mortgage free house for the price of this car."

"Oh, don't be like that," Booth grinned at her, easing the handrake off. "She's gorgeous."

"And unnesaccery," Brennan noted, putting her seatbelt on.

"Oh don't think like that, Bones, you'll hurt her feelings," he patted the steering wheel loving. Breenan was about to point out how illogical it was, to think that a car would have feelings, but Booth pulled away from the curb with breath taking speed, easing into the traffic, which was thinning, sliding toward the traffic lights with ease. Brennan gripped the arm rest, her face tense.

"You need to be more careful with your driving," she replied.

"But that's the fun part," Booth replied. Brennan didn't say antyhing else as they made their way out of the city and onto the highway. Brennan didn't know where they were going, but at the moment, she just kept repeating over and over in her head that Booth wouldn't do anything reckless enough to kill them both. But with the speed he was driving, she was beginning to doubt this.

"May I inquire as to where we are going?" She finally asked, her voice tight.

"I'm showing you a good time," he replied, grinning over at her.

"I'm not really having a 'good time' as you seem to put it," she replied.

"But you will," he answered knowingly. "Lean back in your seat, put down your window, enjoy the sunshine and the breeze." It was a beautiful day outside, not a cloud in the sky, the sun beating down on the earth, warming everyone and everything. "Come on Bones, just relax."

"I find that difficult when you are going fast enough to completely kill either one of us if you make one wrong move!" Brennan hissed, not looking like her usual, calm and confident self. Booth sighed.

"Seriously, just let down your window, lean back in your seat," he said. Brennan hesitated, but then reached forward and pressed the button which lowered the window. Then she leaned back on her seat, still holding tightly to her armrest, but leaning back, none-the-less. "Just breathe, what music do you like?"

"Uh, Shania Twain?" She answered.

"No, Bones!" Booth looked almost angry with indignance. "There will be no country played through these speakers!"

"Oh well I don't know then! You decide," Brennan rolled her eyes. Booth sighed and turned on the radio, turning it up. It was a teeny popper song, he didn't recognize the song but it sounded like a peppy, summer song. He turned it up more, unwinding the back two windows as well, and then pushing a button which lowered the roof of the car.

"Ohmigosh," Brennan's voice sounded happy for the first time since she had got into the car. "I've always wanted to ride in a car with no roof!" She sounded like an excited five year old. In her excitement, she had released the armrest, and was smiling happily. Booth felt a grin cross his face. The music was loud, and the wind was whipping at their hair. He looked at Brennan out of the corner of his eyes. She actually looked as though she was having a good time. She was smiling, and her hair was flying everywhere and the music was flowing around them.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Booth asked her. Brennan didn't say anything, she just smiled over at him, that easy, beautiful smile that showed she was absolutely content. And he was happy.

_xo_


End file.
